Crush
by Sugahlei
Summary: Sasuke decides that alcohol is the next best thing to ignoring his issues...and most definately NOT just Naruto...but Naruto follows him home anyway. NaruSasu kindaPWP. Hey! Rated RNC17 cuz it's definately not tame.


**Warnings/Disclaimer –  
**The characters of Naruto belong them. I'm lucky enough to play with them. I wrote this story for Tsaiko's bday—which was way back in june. (july? Omg_shoot_me) I'm uber-uber late in getting this out, because it served as my 'break-time!' ficlet while I was bashing out more surge. This story was a pwp…kinda…wrote it up intending it to be, anyway XD.

Happy Bday, Tsaiko!  
—_pwp, extra smut, __**order up**_

**Rated R/NC-17** – uh…you know _why_, don't you? Contains RandomPointless!sex between two boys—omgwhut?Smut?ohnoes!—read on if you're into that.

Crush  
(a comedy of sorts)  
…because Sasuke was always attracted to power…

The first time it happens to Sasuke, without consent, he passes it off as a fluke.

It _has_ to be some sort of fluke.

Perhaps he hasn't slept well enough, or doesn't have enough fiber, but…well,there it_ is_. Strangely, he doesn't mind so much because it usually goes away. Even though it's an awkward, squicky-weird _change_, even though it starts to interfere with training, it's only a problem he bothers to acknowledge as an irritation (never-_mind _how it happens at the worst times.)

So, Sasuke being Sasuke, he chooses to ignore it and save himself the mental trauma. It's _his_ body, he should be able to control it perfectly well. And ignoring it does work, sort of, because he stops and _engraves it bone-deep_ so he'll never forget it.

Of course, he _does_ forget it. It _does _happen again, seven months and two days later. (He's only fifteen.) Sasuke naturally reverts to the tried-and-true ignore-until-gone mode…but that only holds out for a little while; the second time it happens after his (second) oath of control, it takes Sasuke half of the day to make it go away by ignoring it.

The third time, Sasuke is so immersed in training that he isn't even _aware_ of the heightened, um, emotional state. It's not like anyone else would've noticed; Sasuke's too close to Naruto and they have a knack for changing positions to suit whoever's got the advantage.

However, if anyone _did _notice, they might have pointed out that it _could_ be the result of his sparring match with Naruto.

_Because_, if anyone had noticed such a thing and—(god forbid the very thought)—_Naruto's possible involvement_, they might have also noticed that Naruto was quite…well...

Naruto is fast, _too_ _fast_ for normal sight. His hands are a blur of solid strikes and it takes all Sasuke's efforts just to keep those hands away. They spar intertwined and twisting into aggressive kicks and hits, waaaaay too close to each other, with Naruto's grin fierce and wild and a touch sharp.

Sasuke doesn't really notice. He _likes _fighting Naruto like this, a blur of thoughtless reaction gliding under the sheer sense of _strength _he feels, fighting Naruto. Sasuke's eyes are dark and intense with the subconscious awareness of how close they are, Naruto's mouth wet and slightly parted in the concentration of reflex—his _eyes—_

Today, Naruto's eyes are narrow and a particular crimson. The color represents his anger and loss of control, the mirror of Sasuke's biting, acidic comments. Even sparring, Sasuke's mouth has been sharper than his instinct and Naruto has always been his sharpening block. (The blond bears it well, for one who explodes indignantly at any glimmer of insult.)

But it doesn't explain _why_, as Sasuke tumbles to the ground with mild surprise under a flurry of kicks and slashing hands, or _how_ ithas happened again. Sasuke lies there, stunned, mortified, as Naruto straddles him to pin home the win.

The blond grins at him, wild teeth-bared red-eyed glee and says, "Looks like I win, eh, Sasuke-_chan_?" and even his voice is rough, he's just about to—

Sasuke promptly kicks out, the heel of his palm striking Naruto about the chest and pushing him back.

"Geez," the blond whines, falling back, narrowly missing Sasuke's thigh with one jabbing heel. "What's your problem? I totally won that round."

Sasuke stares at him in the manner of a ruffled cat, narrow-eyed and silent, picking at his shirt under the pretense of dirt.

"Moody bitch," Naruto sneers, sticking his tongue out good-naturedly. Somehow, when Sasuke wasn't looking, his eyes have returned to the bright blue he normally sees. It's different and Sasuke isn't sure why the difference bothers him.

_Does he know his eyes go red like that?_

It's not like he doesn't _know _about Naruto's demon, anyway.

"Guess that means we're done…Hey, I'm starving—let's go eat ramen!"

"No," is the only word Sasuke bothers to spit over his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever. You probably don't even _need _to eat. Seeya, Sasuke-bastard!"

Sasuke doesn't get up from where he sits in the middle of the training grounds; he labels it as catching his breath, and waits until his heart stops freaking out to stand. He takes only a moment to catalogue the encounter with Naruto and his…other issues…as odd. It wasn't quite panic he felt; more of a twisting, insecure hold on what was safe. He knows that _this_ over Naruto was…

_No. It's not because him. No way. It's something else, ignore it. _Sasuke thinks, and the matter is done.

-&-  
(some weeks later)

By the sixth time it happens around Naruto (making a grand total of nine), they are on a mission halfway across the Sand country, stuck in some narrow canyon. Kakashi's sent them off for water and any food they can catch.

They're arguing before they're out of sight and by the time they reach the stream, Naruto's eyes are shimmering red, and Sasuke's forced to dodge several quick, well-aimed punches just to save his nose.

But that was the easy part; realizing he'd have to figure out a way to hide his current condition all the way back makes him edgy—but three seconds later, with the phrase "_Fuck _you, asshole!" Naruto's stalking up the stream to fish on his own.

Once he's out of sight, Sasuke considers the last few moments… _but_ _it certainly isn't Naruto!_ he tells himself sternly. _It can't be! It's something else—_

But what? _What _about that dimwitted dobe-Naruto would trigger such an irritating condition?!

If—_if_—it was even _possible. _(Which it's not. Really.)

Needless to say, Sasuke thinks hard and fierce about the matter of Naruto, stripping down his assessment of the blond and cross-examining _everything_ because it'd certainly help to eliminate all other possibilities

Then it hits him, and it fits so _perfectly. _

So perfectly, in fact, that by the time Sasuke returns to the makeshift campsite with several decent-sized fish in hand, he's coping by convincing himself he's '_interested'_ because of one, important little detail.

The only thing that it could possibly be.

Naruto had a _demon_. Demons were powerful. Sasuke had a certain fondness for power.

He lusted after a demon, plain and simple.

(…and in Sasuke's opinion, much _much _easier to deal with.)

-&-

…but three days later it's still gnawing on his mind. Sasuke sets on ignoring Naruto and his consecutive mood-swings from furious to making jokes while they return to Konoha. They go their separate ways at the bridge, and Sasuke ignores the way Naruto glances after him curiously, probably wondering if he's going off to train, and heads down the street to his home.

_Who cares about Naruto…I'm busy lusting after his demon_, he tells himself, mildly bewildered.

It's stilltoo _strange_.

…but it's Naruto's demon, so won't Naruto be around for it anyway—? Sasuke stumbles over what could be the smallest pebble, distracted and irritated—of course Naruto had to— Is this sort of thing even possible? 

Well, _whatever_ it meant, Naruto included, Sasuke doesn't like it. He shoves his hands into his pockets, too close to uneasy alarm to feel even _ready_ to consider what might happen. _It's not about __**him**_, Sasuke tells himself, it was just a side effect to the power Naruto held. Not that stupid dobe.

Definitely _not_. He wasn't _attracted_ to Naruto, not in _that_ way. Naruto isn't handsome. Sasuke accepts this as fact.

_There is nothing pretty about him_, Sasuke thinks irritably, _nothing attractive_. No matter how many times he looks, or stares, or glances, Naruto isn't cute and Sasuke isn't even _trying _to convince himself since it's already true.

He isn't pretty or rugged or charming or any of those things that Sasuke has come to associate on the 'attraction' scale. Perhaps his eyes are spaced too widely, or it's the way his mouth is crooked and always mobile—

Well, despite the irritating noise Naruto capable of, Sasuke knows it's the only feature that both condemns and redeems the boy (and he just as deliberately forgets the way Naruto can _smile_, sometimes.)

But aside from that—no matter how Sasuke tries to understand it, Naruto is_ still_ not attractive. His nose is broad and his cheeks are still child-plump. (His hair is at best unmentionable.)

_Not appealing at all_.

The only delicate feature is the fine scratch of scars on his face, but even the scars lend him ferocity. Naruto equates to so much rough, gleaming edges and softness, rarely. The shine of his hair in the day, tanned skin, brief smiles—

(—say _what?_)

Sasuke snaps his head up and breaks the thought in half, suddenly aware of how he doesn't know when he's stopped walking; he's much less appreciative of the fact he's apparently been lost in a furious, inexplicably _serious contemplation_ of Naruto's qualities, of _his_ possibilities instead of focusing on the _problem_—

I'd rather be drunk than sit and think about that idiot—! 

…_oh, hell with this. _Sasuke turns on his heel and heads off another way, the sudden, immediate urge to deal with this on a drunken basis overpowering his common sense.

Because it _had_ to be the fox.

-&-

One hour after that, Naruto is on his way home from the Ichiraku Ramen stand, pleasantly full and wondering briefly if he should stop by the training grounds to see if he could spy on Sasuke.

_But Sasuke_, his senses tell him, _is on a chair in that liquor stand._

Naruto nearly trips in his efforts to backpedal and whip his head around to see—the hell? that—that was _Sasuke_ sitting on a barstool of a cheap, dingy open-bar stand, no one else around.

_Not fair! _is the first thought in Naruto's head. _He's not old enough to drink!_

The next thought is closer to home, although Naruto won't ever really know _how_ close, because Sasuke would never tell him._ Sasuke must be really pissed off if he's drinking…wonder if he got dumped by some girl…_

So, without a second thought of whether Sasuke wants company or not, Naruto slides into the seat next to Sasuke, saying "Bastard! Hey, _hey, _how come they're letting you _drink?!_"

Sasuke gives him a glare that's both horrified and accepting.

(Sasuke's most-immediate thought? _Oh fuck_.)

"G'way," Sasuke mutters after a moment. He takes a swig of the sake bottle and glares for good measure, settling a chin on the hand not holding his sake and almost pouting.

"What are you doing here, anyway? I've never _seen _you drink. You have to hook me up," Naruto replies, grinning at him. "Come on, come on…hook me up or I'm telling Sakura that you're drunk and vulnerable."

Sasuke glares at him harder, knowing his threat to be genuine, knowing the alternative is potentially worse. "_Stupid_ crappy mission," is what he says, because it was the mission's fault anyway.

Now, all Naruto had to do was leave.

…_like hell I'm giving him any of mine,_ Sasuke thinks, still glaring at him.

"Aw, come _on_, Sasuke, please?" Naruto pouts with wide, clear blue eyes in a ridiculous attempt at innocent persuasion, shamelessly begging. "_Please?_" he whine-whispers. "Please please please?"

Twitching, jaw setting firmly, Sasuke holds out for an amazing three minutes and forty-eight seconds before he discreetly hands an extra bill to the bartender, and just to get Naruto to stop with that irritating expression, slides the fresh bottle two inches closer to the blond.

_So much for not sharing,_ Sasuke scowls at the sake as if it had orchestrated everything. (Which it totally had, and was currently congratulating itself.) Carefully, Sasuke lifts the sake-cup to his mouth and knocks it back, musing absently that Naruto was going to get drunk, _too_, right next to him and…and…

_Heeeey_…_he might let me molest him later._

Sasuke promptly chokes on the alcohol he is swallowing.

"—Fuckin' _awesome_," is Naruto's mutter, sly and happy, climbing properly onto the nearest stool, oblivious to the strangled noises Sasuke is making.

Somehow, Sasuke isn't so sure getting intoxicated was the safer choice, anymore.

_But I'm drunk_, Sasuke remembers. _Well on my way, anyway. Drunk people do stupid things when they're drunk…Naruto's a stupid thing. _

Something inside pretends to sigh in irritation_…I guess I could consider it natural._

(and with Sasuke half-convinced he has no choice, he keeps drinking.)

-&-

The next two hours or so they spend while passing a bottle. Naruto keeping up a one-sided conversation and Sasuke mostly leans his chin on his palm so he can stare at Naruto while pretending not to.

By half-past ten, the same group of tittering girls has passed by the stand more than five times in the last twenty minutes. Neither pay much attention because Sasuke's captivated by how vigorously Naruto swings his arms when he's trying to exaggerate something—which is, quite honestly, everything he _says_ without exception…

And suddenly (to Sasuke, anyway—Naruto saw her coming a mile away) there's one by Sasuke's side; she's posturing shyly, blushing, eyes locked dead-center on Sasuke's feet.

"Um, excuse me, I was…I was wondering…"

It's hard to feel irritated yet, she's just so _funny _looking—Sasuke manages a glance at Naruto—who's taking a swallow from the bottle and looking so utterly tempting it makes the Uchiha snap his head back to whatever the girl is saying.

"—are you seeing anyone?"

"…My eyes are just fine, thank you."

There is a delicate moment of perplexed silence while the girl realizes they weren't just hanging out and _pretending _to drink, and Sasuke is just as perfect at _being drunk_ as not. Then Naruto starts to snigger, his cup held frozen just before a sip and Sasuke tries to swap him upside the head for daring to laugh at him.

"I-I mean, are you…d-dating anyone?"

Oh. She's asking _that. _Sasuke almost pouts before he scowls. "Not yet."

"Doesn't, like, _everyone _ask you that?" Naruto mutters, smirking, amused and swinging his legs (and Sasuke ignores the fact he automatically looks.)

"Oh," she brightens, smiling enchantingly. "W-Would you…like to go out—I mean, if you have time, I'd like to have lunch with you sometime…"

Sasuke blinks, considers this notion and he'll never be quite sure how he gets to the conclusion that crystallizes in his mind, but he turns to Naruto and asks, "Boy or girl?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinks at him, slow grin burning over his face, and then he starts to laugh. "What the fuck? _Who's_ a girl? You better not be calling me a girl, Uchiha!"

"_No. _No. _You_ know," Sasuke twists on his chair, hiccups, and leans in to whisper, "_The_ _fox_. Boy or girl?"

Naruto is laughing so hard he's nearly falling off the stool. "What? Oh my god, _what?! You did not just say that—_why are you—I can't believe my ears—" he laughs for another minute and joyfully kicks his feet until Sasuke cuffs him, then Naruto sprawls forward over the counter on his elbows, still roaring with laughter.

At that moment, Sasuke decides he'll make Naruto pay the bill for drinking more than his share of the alcohol.

"Boy," Naruto turns his wicked grin at Sasuke, scooping up a bottle while the moment lingers. "Dirty dirty fox-boy."

Oh. Okay then.

Answer found, Sasuke turns to the girl watching with bemused eyes and tells her clearly and distinctly, "Sorry. I'm gay."

Naruto's in the middle of drinking as he hears this; he manages another swallow while his brain muzzles through a '_**What**__ did he just say?!' _and the concurring _'Is he gay for my fox?!'_

Accordingly, he spits out the alcohol and manages a "_WHAT!?!" _that echoes across most of the Village.

"Oh, uh, really?" the girl blinks, confused and half-smiling, as if there was a punch line. Her eyes dart to Naruto, then to Sasuke again, and when her face goes a strange red splotchy color, Sasuke wants to say it again just to watch her face change. "_Oh_, I'm so sorry…that I bothered you…"

She's out of sight almost before Sasuke turns away from her and goes back to tipping his bottle. After a moment, because Naruto is staring at him in shock, he puts it down and scowls at the blond. (His brain hasn't answered the alarm knocking on the door, yet, so Sasuke takes another drink to prepare for it and waits.)

Even so, it's always been safer to be silent, and Sasuke is stubborn enough to keep his _what-are-you-looking-at? _glare fixed on Naruto's astounded expression until the blond glances away, eyes still wide. But he _knows_, now_. Oh, hey, wait…_and that girl knows, too.

…_she's gonna tell all her friends,_ Sasuke realizes.

"…no _way_…" Naruto breathes, then takes up his cup and slams two swallows in quick succession. Wipes his mouth with the back of his wrist.

_The whole village will know by morning,_ he thinks. _Everyone. _

…_oh, shit. Oh stupid stupid stupid,_ Sasuke thinks, and he realizes he can't stop watching Naruto just _sit_ there, middle spasming over a sudden awkward nervousness. Tension stitches up his back until he stares down at his sake cup, and sets a few last bills on the counter. Naruto hasn't looked his way yet, and doesn't notice when Sasuke slips silently from the stool, two sake bottles in his pouch.

—_stupid stupid stupid __**stupid—**_

When Naruto _does_ notice, he shouts, "_Hey_!" and scrambles to slap his own payment down and take off after Sasuke. He only stumbles twice in his efforts to catch up, and reaching him, snaps "What the hell was that about?!"

—_stupid stupid stupid Naruto and his stupid dirty-boy fox-thing!_

"…" Sasuke reaches down for a bottle, twists out the cork and takes a pull without changing his expression, without stopping. "None of your business."

"Nuh-uh, you said—" Naruto darts in front of him, flushed from the alcohol and wide-eyed with unwanted revelations, pointing and close enough that Sasuke jerks back to avoid getting stabbed by a finger. "You said you're gay! After you—after you asked—what the hell, Sasuke?! Are you gay for my fox?"

The flash of offended anger is the only warning Naruto has before Sasuke punches him, taking care not to break his nose, and stalks off (after a minor correction to avoid the nearby tree.)

Staggering, Naruto snaps his gaze back onto Sasuke with immediate rage and launches after him. "Asshole! Get back here and answer me!"

They're both incapable of fighting as fast as normal, but Sasuke isn't drunk enough to forget about avoiding Naruto's attacks. Or miss the way Naruto's abdomen flexes with the way his body turns. Sasuke blocks two punches with a forearm when Naruto twists back around quickly.

In fact, he's drunk enough to have a brief flash of what that stomach would feel like, tensing under his fingers—

—_and look at the way his __**mouth**__ looks—_

In one moment, Sasuke realizes it's a bit too late to be distracted.

"What the hell, Sasuke!" Naruto snarls, ducks under a narrow swipe and snags a handful of Sasuke's shirt. It's enough for him to swing in close and push Sasuke off into a tree, hoping it'd knock some sense into him. "Tell me what the hell you _mean_ 'you're gay' when you asked me that?!"

Without replying, Sasuke snaps a heel to the pressure point inside the knee of Naruto's right leg, using the momentum of the rebound to bring his knee into Naruto's side. To his credit, Naruto grunts with pain but doesn't let go; he brings up the elbow of the arm he's using to pin Sasuke and threatens suffocation.

Scuffling, Sasuke whips his elbow at Naruto's head and barely misses him, already holding his breath when Naruto cuts off his air to make a point. Dizzy within moments, it takes Sasuke a good three seconds to realize that Uzumaki Naruto is flat-out pressed against him and—

—_howhe__**feels**__—_

His body is busy struggling for the air that isn't there, and Naruto is frozen in his own state of shock, a peculiar expression and a darker tint to his face.

Finally, two jerking heartbeats later, Sasuke turns his mouth to the arm and clamps down, sucking in air and the taste of Naruto's skin through his teeth as the blond yelps and staggers back. For a moment, they stare at each other and Sasuke is aware of two things. He's too drunk to feel like extending the fight, and not smashed enough to feel comfortable with what just happened.

—_and __**I'm **__the one who wanted to take him home all drunk and __**molest him—**_

Sasuke refuses to blame himself for the awkward nervous feeling in his middle, and gropes for one of the bottles in his pouch. "Changed my mind," he tells Naruto and wipes his mouth, glowering flatly, turning on a heel without a second glance. "I'm going home."

"What? That's all you're gonna—Hey!" Naruto calls out behind him. "Bastard! You didn't answer my question! _Hey! _You can't just—you can't just walk _away_ like that!"

Sasuke doesn't look around to know Uzumaki will appear two paces away from his side, doesn't have to look to see the stubborn, flaring temper on his face.

"—are you even listening to me?! Hey!"

_At least he's taking it well_, the dazed, still-in-so-much-shock-I-want-to-stab-myself part of his mind mumbles. Sasuke has to rub at his face in the effort to get away from just what 'Naruto taking it well' could mean.

—_means he's following me home_, the rest replies and Sasuke suffocates on the giddy pressure in his middle, the urge to laugh, to be _embarrassed_—so he opts for the default setting of irritation instead and mutters, "It was a stupid question."

In Sasuke-speak, this means _'Don't ask me something stupid, and I won't kill you.'_

It also seems like Sasuke is too sloshed to care about anything else but stupid questions, and it takes Naruto only five minutes to work up a suitable question that wouldn't get his head smashed open. "So where exactly do you live?"

"The Eastern quadrant."

"Oh, cool. That far, huh? You got a big house?"

"Got a whole district," Sasuke mutters bitterly to the bottle and ignores the way Naruto glances at him, the curiosity in his blue eyes obviously stronger than his sense of preservation.

"So…"

Sasuke waits for Naruto finish whatever stupid thing he's thought of next, and attempts to peer into the bottle to gauge its level.

"…so…uh…does it, um, happen a lot?"

Through the shock, and a response ten seconds later than usual, Sasuke levels a withering glare in Naruto's direction and doesn't answer. Wouldn't matter if he tried to hit him, anyway. Naruto's deliberately out of range, just in case.

"What?" Naruto protests defensively, frowning. "I'm just asking! I get them all the time—"

—_yeah, really needed__**that**__—_Sasuke thinks, violently shutting down on the thought of what Naruto was implying this time. The only clue Naruto would have to Sasuke's deteriorating thoughts was the singular twitch of his shoulders.

"—but not really about guys—it's just kinda weird!" Naruto finishes, hunching, sticking out his tongue.

"…idiot," Sasuke mutters, cheeks pink against his will. He remembers to take a bracing pull from his store of alcohol, remembering that he can blame almost everything on the alcohol and wondering how close to passing out he was if the ground was rolling away from his feet.

"So, how far have you gone? Gimme!" Naruto asks with a beckoning hand. Sasuke offers instead of fighting over it and manages to not let go at the same time (and _not_ just to watch the way his mouth fits to the open end when he drinks.)

"…as if I'd tell you that," Sasuke remembers to answer, yanking back on the bottle. Next time he wouldn't look when Naruto drank _anything_…Hell, watching him eat was off the list too. _Everything_ was off the list.

Naruto shouldn't even be on the list. 

"Have you ever _had_ sex?" Naruto teases with a wicked smirk and a burst of laughter. Then Sasuke's fist cracks into his shoulder—"Ow—fuck, _ow_—" and Naruto makes a face at him. "_I've_ had sex—"

"Liar," Sasuke replies instantly, scowling. "With who?"

"Nuh-_uh_, Uchiha. As if I'd tell _you_ that." Naruto dances just out of reach. "Hey, don't drink it all!"

Sasuke scowls while he drains the rest of the sake just to spite him.

"…you _fucker_."

"Don't b'lieve you." The bottle lands five feet over, spinning in the grass.

"I _swear _it's true, bastard." Naruto paused to fight with a smirk, swaying close to see if he could pick-pocket the last bottle out. Then, mostly in the effort to distract Sasuke (and see his reaction out of an exhilarating urge to flirt) he whispers to his ear "She was _wet_ and _tight_ and I _liked_ it 'cause she had her legs around my waist—"

After a moment where Sasuke pretends the cooler air is the result of his sudden, spine-coiling shiver, he repeats "_Who_?" with a touch more scorn to cover up his interest and he certainly doesn't think _That's not fair at all!_

"Some girl in the Mist country," Naruto keeps his wicked, playful smile on his face. Sasuke doesn't seem to notice when the blond dips his fingers around the neck of the bottle. The burn of the alcohol in his system leaves Naruto daring and light-headed, a general grasp of where he could lead this making him nervous.

_Sasuke_ makes him nervous. Considering Sasuke as—well, like _that_—

Naruto uses the acquisition of the bottle to dance away with a "Hah!" and triumphantly swallow enough to fry the last of his nervous tension. Sasuke hasn't said anything yet; Naruto takes it as a good sign. Even intoxicated and acting all _human_ and getting drunk or something, he knows Sasuke could do a decent job of kicking his ass.

For two steps and a bland glimpse of Sasuke—who's watching him back with that hungry little blaze that Naruto's _sure_ Sasuke doesn't know is there—Naruto is aware of _just_ _how much _he suddenly wants to get Sasuke worked up _that _way.

(This might take skill beyond Naruto's measure, but he's willing to risk it.)

The words roll out of his mouth before he can even stop to think it could be another stupid question that Sasuke could break his kneecaps for, starts it with a nonchalant, conspiring (and slightly slurred) "You know, she, um…I think I liked it better when she sucked me off. You ever get…you know, _that_?"

Sasuke's brow twitches faintly into consideration, too far from sober to bother with arrogance. "No," he admits grudgingly, holding out a hand for the sake. "Don't you ever shut up?"

"…only when my mouth's busy. Hey, you got sake at your place, right? You're gonna let me drink, right?"

Sasuke's glance is sharp and wary. In fact, Naruto's pretty sure he's seen that look before, too, so he meets Sasuke's gaze, blinks and raises a brow in a silent, fake-innocent '_Huh? What? What is it_?' and lets Sasuke take three hearty gulps from the sake, watching him absently swallowing the fluid with that speculating look.

(That's right, Sasuke. Take the bait.)

Naruto, while Sasuke is busy trying to reboot his mental process, is going through a nervous, wild-dare kind of feeling. The drink doesn't help him any more than his racing thoughts of _Sasuke's drunk and acting human_ to the _he was __**hard**__ he was hard and–he was talking about the __**fox**__—_

—and that thought smacks right intoan unexpected _Hey, Sasuke's __letting__ me flirt with him_!

It makes Naruto uneasy, thrilled and terrified all at once. It makes him want to see how far he could push it before Sasuke freaks out and tries to decapitate him. The rest of him isn't so…upset, once he was past the realization that Sasuke—

_Sasuke,_ of all the ice-cold asexual people he knew, got boners like everyone else. Except for…well, different reasons.

The rest of Naruto's awareness, heart thumping, is slowly focusing on Sasuke's mouth. He's never been so curious, never _wanted_ to mess around like this before, just by looking at someone's mouth.

(It's a damn fine mouth.)

Meanwhile, Sasuke is slowly getting over the horrifying giddiness that had swamped up through his chest with Naruto's blatant comment, buries it with as much sake as he could stand, immersed in the singular thought _Naruto's mouth around his— _that makes him nervous and clumsy, his mind bemused and silent.

Out of the defaultiest of default reactions, Sasuke ignores it and continues walking, pleased that his legs are up to the challenge.

"Damn, how far away _do_ you live, anyway?" Naruto complains, arms cocked behind his head.

Sasuke lets the bottle dangle from his hand and shrugs. "Four blocks or so…"

"You got more booze there?"

"Hn. Not for you," Sasuke replies. He doesn't take his focus away from the ground; part of him speculates how long it will take his unsteady footing to malfunction, while the rest is ignoring the fact that he's never been quite this inebriated and well on his way to attempting something totally new.

He hasn't even really considered the topic of a sex-life, yet, he's always had other important priorities. It's too foreign to make sense in how it would fit into things. (He isn't sure how it even _works, _the sex-thing…) But _Naruto_, dammit, already _knows_ what it's like—and that, by god, wasn't fair.

_I don't care right now, I'm gonna find out, even if it __**is **__that stupid dobe…_passes through his thoughts, and Sasuke is distinctly, unavoidably aware of the way his body wasn't quite responding right, the heavy, fluid numbness that loosens and relaxes through his middle. _So I'm gonna do…something…I'm gonna do it right after I figure out what it is…_

_What else _is_ there? _Sasuke prods at the bemused anticipation that Naruto rips from him, the slippery promise of pleasure pooling in his belly, walking beside and acutely focused on Naruto's body, loose and swaying with his own haze.

I'd bet Naruto would tell me, if I asked… 

When Naruto leans close to snatch the bottle and continue drinking, Sasuke weaves with the dual sense of _go for it_ and _keep walking_. Naruto doesn't seem to notice, but Sasuke doesn't know it's because Naruto is too preoccupied with watching the way Sasuke's legs flex while walking.

"So…what are we gonna do at your house? Besides you drinkin' all by yourself, I mean."

"Stuff," Sasuke answers vaguely. (because he isn't sure how to say _Quite possibly you _without looking like an idiot.)

"Stuff? What kind of stuff? Like, drinking-for-me stuff? Hey, you got any good movies?" Naruto pauses to think, taking a moment longer than he should while absently thumbing his mouth. "Hmm—you never answered my question if you had sake there, or not…can't drink and watch movies if there isn't any left…"

"'S'in a cupboard."

"Do I get some?"

"_Fine_."

"Fuckin' awesome!"

Five minutes later, two swigs of sake and a scuffle over who got to hold the bottle (Sasuke won with Fingers of Steel™), Sasuke stops in his tracks without letting Naruto know, watching the blond stride ahead.

Against his better judgment, he smirks when Naruto realizes his absence with a curse and abrupt about-face that nearly introduces him to the streetlight. "Fuck, where'd you—"

Sasuke, still smirking, takes the final swallow or three from the bottle and tosses it aside. With Naruto making a face at him for drinking the last of the sake, the Uchiha pushes open the gate with the flat of his hand and enters the courtyard of his home.

"You could've _told _me your house was, like, _right there_, asshole," Naruto complains.

"Pay more attention," Sasuke lets the gate swing shut behind him, more amused than disappointed that Naruto stops it in time, squawking out another curse.

"You ever hear of consideration, bastard?"

"Earn it, dobe," Sasuke calls back, automatically, swaying with the effort of locating his keys to unlock the door—which pocket, which pocket? Were they even _in _thepockets?—he doesn't quite make it to discovery before the door rushes out to smack him flat—

—_the fuck?!—_

—and Naruto's weight is heavy and warmer than the flush of alcohol that keeps Sasuke from figuring out how to push away from the door to turn around and punch Naruto at the same time.

"What'd you say, you stupid jerk?" Naruto's voice is all teasing, smug, low-pitched rasp and Sasuke mutters out a half-finished curse, unable to turn to see and half-mushed to his front door, unable (unwilling) to turn and face it just yet. Fingers wiggle in the tight gripping curve the blond has over the back of Sasuke's neck, the wood scrapes the side of his face. "Earn it?"

Sasuke is intensely aware of being pressed flat to the door, of Naruto's weight and the warmth of his words against his neck. Of the heartbeat thudding against his spine, the hands not really pinning him tight enough to hold, of _feeling_ too close and wondering if Naruto was going to do something or not. Was _this—?!_

"How do I _earn it_, bastard?"

"You—_rrggh_—dammit, _get off already_!"

A brilliant burst of laughter and Naruto presses his mouth to skin, snerking out "_Get off_—_hah_—you just said _get off_—" the blond sucks in a breath with a strand of laughter behind it; despite the rapid shift to insinuation his hold on Sasuke's arm and shirt is unrelenting—

"…_promise?"_ Naruto murmurs, then, against the hollow just behind the ear. He knows he probably has about five seconds to remove his hands and get a safe distance away, but the sound in Sasuke's throat is a cross between angry-cat and steam-kettle—Naruto can see the red tint creeping across sculpted cheekbones and is absolutely _thrilled_ and can't stop laughing.

Sasuke knows that Naruto's still laughing because he feels the chest shaking flat against his spine. Still laughing, probably laughing at _him_, and Sasuke doesn't quite care to make the distinction, as flushed and nervous as he won't admit to being.

Laughter leaves Naruto distracted enough to miss Sasuke's sudden twist and his leg leaping up to sweep him aside. Naruto feels the foot plant somewhat sloppily in the center of his chest, laughing _hard_ as Sasuke kicks him away, wide-eyed, flushed and scowling.

"—_but you said get off_—" Sprawled out flat on his back in Sasuke's courtyard, Naruto keeps on giggling and subsequently missing the way wide-eyed Sasuke gropes behind him and has the door open in two nano-seconds flat—the fact Sasuke has to snap off the doorknob on instinct goes unnoticed—not quite fleeing for the comforting darkness inside—

But Naruto isn't drunk enough to miss an opportunity to tackle Sasuke through the door, either—and they end up tumbling onto the floor and over the odd pair of unused shoes.

"_Dobe!" _Sasuke is snarling while they scuffle briefly (once Sasuke realizes it isn't the world trying to bitch-slap him, but just Naruto, _again)—_he gets two jabs with his elbows, grunting and scowling and scissoring his legs to try and throw off the blond's hold.

"_Hey_—" Naruto ducks last minute to avoid a swiping backhand, reaches out and shoves Sasuke down by the chest. "Just—hey, goddammit—" and unbelievably laughing, still _laughing _as Sasuke rolls the both of them, tumbling and fighting, right into the wall.

Somehow, they end up with Naruto painfully wedged against the short, rigid edge of the raised floorboards and Sasuke sitting on his legs.

There's a shoe under Naruto's leg, somewhere.

"Ow—_fuck_—my _legs_, you bastard!" Naruto slaps away the fist aiming for his head, grabs the other and _scoots_ as he pulls Sasuke off balance, scowling up while Sasuke catches himself with his one free hand, drawn out and awkwardly half-pressed against the blond.

Sasuke doesn't seem to notice; he's too busy cussing out Naruto…who decides to rectify the situation and snags a hand over Sasuke's elbow, _yanking_ and twisting up.

Sasuke descends to the floor with a strangled "—_you vapid dirty cheating moron_—!" and wonders briefly, head spinning, how Naruto had managed to pin him. Sasuke can't get his legs underneath for leverage, squirming and kicking and feels one foot smack against the wall, hears it echo—

For a moment, they pause to catch a breath and assess the situation; Naruto's mouth is hovering over his exposed shoulder, breath warm and ticklish. Sasuke's half-twisted on his side, his hip pressed against Naruto's strain-tight belly, shoulders locked down with arms a bronzer hue than his own. A piece of blond hair is poking him right in the eye; he's forced to shake his head to dislodge it.

"Would you just hold _still _for once—"Naruto murmurs breathlessly, reflexively presses tighter just in case Sasuke was using it to hide an attempt to wriggle free—then huffily shoves him flat to the floor, pushing at his hips, his grip shifting as fluidly as the way the world rocks under Sasuke.

Stuck between the obstinate floor and the solid, heavy heat of Naruto on top of him, Sasuke can't do anything about the hand slipping up under his shirt. It's as warm as the mouth that steals his breath and Sasuke has his hands clenched _tight_ to the unzipped, bunched-up jacket. He uses it as an anchor to orient on something solid, something other than the mouth kissing his, the hands and flat belly and obvious, rigid erection challenging his own.

Dimly, Sasuke notes he's quite dizzy through this first-kiss experience thing.

"Mmm…so, uh, did I earn anything there, bastard? Like…sake?" Naruto mumbles after a moment in the approximate direction of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke can feel the blond's jaw moving against his, and while he knows they were on the floor, he wonders if Naruto's pinning them to the wall with chakra, because it sure seems like everything's been tilting.

"…unh?" Sasuke manages the noise and cracks open an eye—_ No,_ Sasuke wants to tell him. _Keep trying—_the world _was _tilting and for a brief disorienting moment he's _still _convinced it isn't the floor they're stretched out on— "Sake?"

The world rocks when Naruto pushes up just enough to peer at him and it forces Sasuke to close his eyes before he falls off, kicks at Naruto for good measure. The house is semi-dark and Naruto looks like pale shadow lurking above him.

"Yeah, sake. Which cupboard is it in?"

"…I don't want any more sake," Sasuke tells him while Naruto's busy chasing the shadows on Sasuke's neck with his mouth.

"For _me_," Naruto whines, hiding the sly tinge of amusement, grinning to a shoulder. _"…please_, can I have some sake?"

"No-_oh—_"

—and Sasuke arches in the effort to keep his shocked, jagged noise from existing at all when Naruto rolls his hips to punctuate a lower, deeper _"…please—"_ that doesn't sound anything at all like a question (not with Naruto and his hips between Sasuke's thighs, anyway.)

Mutinously, Sasuke bites down on every noise and every possible assent when Naruto rocks against him, mouth trailing heat and the collar of his shirt yanked down to provide access. Dizzy and warm and still trying to convince himself that the floor will stop moving, Sasuke is reduced to the throb of jagged pleasure up his spine, sharply aware of _just how close—_if he could just—

—oh wait a second, here—

"—_dobe—!" _Sasuke gasps, stiffening suddenly, pushing Naruto back—well, up at arms length, hands firmly planted on Naruto's chest. The blond smirks down at him, the hint of white teeth through that wide mouth.

"Which cupboard was it in?" Naruto replies, shamelessly pushing back Sasuke's wrists and tug at his collar again.

"…I have to pee."

"Liar," Naruto mutters, merciless.

Sasuke manages a raised brow in defiance of his drunkenness, as if to say _You'd like to risk it?_

"Sake first," Naruto states, more or less on his hands and knees above Sasuke and not so up close and personal anymore. Sasuke doesn't mind so much; he gets a hearty glimpse of Naruto's tightly-muscled stomach with his shirt hanging loose like that, wants to reach out to touch it.

"Under the sink," Sasuke finally answers, glowering. "L'go already." It's much easier to answer and get Naruto to release him; eyeful or not, Sasuke's bladder is shoved to top-priority. Still, he doesn't mind pushing Naruto a little when he feels the blond isn't moving fast enough.

"_Man_, you're touchy," Naruto teases, catching himself on his hands and making faces at him. After a second, he rolls to his feet and props himself for a second against the wall.

Sitting up, Sasuke slaps a hand at the wall to make sure it's not moving like the floor, bracing just to sit up and, rising slowly, makes sure to tug his shirt back into place. "…it's _my _house, I can touch it if I want."

"…uh, o-kay. Good thing you're done with the booze, _fuck_ you're smashed. You're so smashed, I'm glad _I'm _smashed. Hey, can I raid your fridge?"

"No."

"_Stingy_, too," Naruto laughs, reeling somewhat upright and stepping in the direction of what he thinks is the kitchen.

Sasuke doesn't bother to verbally correct him; he merely points on the right direction and waits a moment or two, urgent need to piss momentarily forgotten while Naruto leans out of the closet with a questioning look.

"Uh…where's—dammit, Sasuke, why didn't you just say something—you asshole, you do that on purpose, don't you!"

Sasuke waits until he makes it all the way to the bathroom door before he starts snickering.

To his credit, relieving himself goes relatively smoothly; he doesn't fall over once. It just takes over five minutes to get that far.

After a few minutes of struggling to re-fasten his shorts, Sasuke lets go of the toilet and remembers to flush. Most of the difficult tasks aside, he exits the bathroom and wanders back down his hallway.

There's light streaming from the kitchen; Naruto's leaning into the fridge, sake-bottle cocked against his hip as he peers through the stockpile. His jacket is half-tossed over a chair and Sasuke can't seem to move his eyes from the sight of Naruto in a t-shirt—so odd, so dissimilar from everything he's associated with this boy. "You took forever—I'm _starving, _bastard. Can I have one of the onigiri?"

Sasuke's close enough to tug the sake-bottle from Naruto's hand and tries to push the fridge-door shut with the other, heedless to Naruto still in the way. "No food," he glares belligerently, swigging from the bottle.

Naruto pushes back against the door to avoid being pinched, leaning over it to pull the bottle away from Sasuke's mouth and cuts right to the chase. "You got something better for me?" and Sasuke watches the blond swallow in a different sort of way when Naruto's eyes linger on his face, the bottle still pressed between his lips.

(…oh yeah, that's not obvious.)

By the time Sasuke brings his eyes up to meet blue, Naruto is twisting out of the way of the door—and things happen very fast. (Again.)

Sasuke hears it _schnckt! _shut while Naruto clutches at Sasuke with one arm (who stumbles forward because he's still trying to push-shut the fridge) and seizes the sake bottle with the other. Sake slops down his arm, but Naruto doesn't care; he's ducked in for another kiss, the sake on Sasuke's tongue and ignoring the strands of dark hair he's inadvertently kissing too.

Naruto guides the both of them past the fridge and towards the counter, smacking into it with a thud and pressing tight, working the bottle free of Sasuke's clutching hands while distracting the boy from a possibly violent reaction (it's a good thing he doesn't even _want_ to breathe, yet) and sets the bottle on the counter as far away as possible. He doesn't want it broken; they might need it later.

By now, whatever reservations Naruto might have had about the possibilities of this night are six sheets to the wind. Naruto's keenly aware of setting off Sasuke in the wrong way and losing an eye (or something worse) but kissing him like this and pushing him up against the counter—

Naruto's acutely aware that Sasuke has hands fisted in his shirt, his tongue in Naruto's mouth, of the way Sasuke breathes while the blond kisses him and a sound that defies classification trapped between them.

—it doesn't matter if it was weird, it's Sasuke he's got pinned and Sasuke's different. Dimly, Naruto thinks of all the times Sasuke's eyes glinted with that searing look, Sasuke who was too prickly to stand close to others, teammate, comrade, rival—and it was _good_, so fucking good just to _touch_ him—

If he'd been at the stand at the same time Sasuke had arrived, he'd be drunk enough to not think twice. Hell, even the _first_ thought wouldn't have happened. But—

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbles, turning his head and feeling Sasuke push his mouth down to trace the cords of his neck, the way he squirmed and shifted and pulled at him. "Mnnh—h-hey—hey, Sa-_ah_!—Ow, you bastard, don't bite me!"

"Nh—" Sasuke lifts his head and scowls hazily at Naruto's hair. "_Now_ what?"

"…those things you said—" Naruto isn't interested in meeting Sasuke's gaze, yet; he keeps his mouth an inch or so under Sasuke's ear and tracks the pulse in his throat while he tries to pull out enough words to express his question, taking care to keep Sasuke's hands away from his hair. "D'you—I mean—are you _really_ gay? Really _really _gay? Or is it—why did you ask if…if…_you _know."

Naruto's hand is flat and pressing against between his shoulders and Sasuke can't help feeling confused, trying to listen and think of a way to make Naruto shut up at the same time.

_Is it the fox? Is it __**just**__ the fox?_

"I mean, it's okay if you _are_, I guess, I just…I don't _know_, I just wanted to know if you…uh…um, _why_ you said…that…"

Sasuke doesn't mind he's forgotten just why it had something to do with the fox, the fox and Naruto, or something in that order—and tells him so in a voice intended to convey the unspoken _idiot_ while Naruto's nose and cheek press up against Sasuke's neck.

"…not telling."

"…_huh_? Why not? Didn't you already, you know, _admit_ it…?" Naruto replies, winded in slight confusion. "You can't do that, it's against the rules—"

"—no it's _not, _dobe," and it's not so surprising that Naruto scowls at him and tries to kiss him again in the hope of changing his mind. It's surprisingly pleasant to feel Naruto's mouth against his (hell, Naruto against him, period) so Sasuke doesn't mind the hand dipping brazenly down the lowest part of his spine. He's determined to see how long Naruto will try to convince him otherwise.

(…it won't take long at all.)

Within minutes, maybe more, Naruto's pulled back far enough to break off what their mouths were up to, studying him—and then after a half-muttered, breathless _"—gotta be such a stubborn bastard—"_ against his neck, hands sliding firmly down Sasuke's sides—

Naruto drops to his knees while pushing up the shirt and immediately setting mouth and tongue to the hollow just above Sasuke's hip.

The kitchen echoes with Sasuke's shocked little cry, and Naruto snickers a little and does it again. Sasuke braces his hands on the counter and sets his teeth, wondering why his reflexes seem to be shot and all he can seem to do is keep his spine straight. _What is he—he wouldn't—he won't—_

—_**would**__ he?!_

There's one brief, snatched glimpse of Naruto, glancing back up at him with his hands splayed on Sasuke's hips, mouth scant inches away from his belly. The blond looks young and flushed-nervous and wickedly reckless.

The hanging cupboards behind him are digging into the back of his skull because Sasuke doesn't want to keep his head tilted forward like that and watch, it's too much. His hands are clamped tight over the edge of the counter, his nails scraping at the underside; the sound a counterpoint to the thudding in his ears, the drink burning through his body.

_I dare you_, Sasuke wants to say.

Naruto does it anyway. His hands tug at the waistband but Sasuke isn't looking anymore; his head's hit the cupboard again, senses too-heavy with drink. He still hears the snap of the button. The zipper. The room spins when his eyes are closed, but it's nonexistent to _everything_ happening right now.

In truth, it only takes two heartbeats before Naruto tugs down the clothing to free Sasuke's cock, the blond thinking _a little longer different shape_ without even realizing it. His right hand is close enough to simply turn and press a palm against it, fingers wrapping around out of instinct; Naruto is keenly aware of how Sasuke's gone very still and taut when touching him like this.

All recognized and banished in the moment between thundering heartbeats, and Naruto leans forward with a shallow noise and slides it into his mouth without a second thought—not even the _oh god I'm drunk and suckin' off Sasuke _that should've been there_—_

Naruto doesn't even know if thinking is _possible_ right now, he's too busy trying to make sure he's doing it right, cataloguing taste and scent and texture and how Sasuke reacts to everything he does, wants to see what he'll do.

Sasuke's body is tense under his hands, his dick thicker and more solid than expected and slightly pulsing against his tongue; Naruto only has to bob his head a few times before he _knows _Sasuke's getting something out of it. A heel smacks into the cupboard door with Sasuke's convulsive thrust—hips and belly tight under his hands, Naruto does it again just to hear the hitch in Sasuke's breathing.

"—_nnh—nnhha—_" is the sound that Naruto hears from the straining Uchiha, head flung back and bearing down so hard on the cabinets that Naruto is surprised he doesn't hear it crack. A gasp or two and Sasuke goes back to holding his breath, hips twitching.

Two experimental minutes and eighteen seconds later (with the occasional gasp and/or _mmnnhh…)_ Naruto pulls back far enough to examine the softer, sensitive tip with his tongue, waits, swirls then sucks him deeper, pretends to swallow with so much of Sasuke in his mouth.

—out and does it_ again_—as many as it'll take_—_

Sasuke tightens his grip on the edge of the counter and comes with a high-pitched sound locked in his throat, the force of it rippling tight through his body, hips straining. He gasps shortly, vision swimming with the way the gratification undermines the alcohol, the way Naruto lingers all through the head-rush of pleasure—no breath left to think with as the blond settles back with a belated gasp for air and wipes at his mouth, eyes hooded and daring and still so _heated—_

A second later, his legs buckle and Sasuke can't hold on tight enough to keep from toppling forward onto Naruto, who grunts with surprise and manages to cushion his fall enough to prevent any damage.

Sasuke hears himself mumble something incoherently, dizzy and slumped over Naruto. The blond squirms under him with a hesitant, rough-voiced "Sasuke?" and shoves a leg between Sasuke's knees to straighten him out. "You passing out on me?"

"…n'h," Sasuke sounds somewhat indignant, even if his mouth is parted and his eyes aren't open. "Fell."

"Saw that," Naruto puffs to get unruly black hair away from his mouth and suck at the skin waiting above. His hands cease their deathgrip on Sasuke's flanks and skim back and forth, fascinated with the slope of the back. "Hmm-mmmm…never done that b'fore…did you like it?"

"Ye-hey…stoppit," Sasuke tells him in a voice too breathless to believe, hands flat on the floor because Naruto's hips are rocking gently between his legs, the pressure sending frost-sweet jolts through his middle. The blond has his foot planted firmly against the front of counter, using it as leverage. "What're…what're you—_feels_ weird, _stoppit—_"

"Don't want to, shuttup—"

There's a hand pushing through tangled hair and pulling Sasuke's face up and Naruto does nothing but _kiss _him breathless, not-quite tasting like sake and miso-ramen, rocking and hard under the lowest part of Sasuke's abdomen. He doesn't know how long they're tangled on the floor, too busy trying to categorize each sensation with the persistent un-tethered pleasure.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, Naruto sneaks a hand between their bodies to undo his pants and Sasuke huffs to hide his surprise when the solid arousal pokes out from under Naruto's fingers and up against Sasuke's still-exposed hip. It's hot and damp and surprisingly _hard_, and Sasuke shifts uncooperative arms and splayed legs in the urge to sit up and look at it.

By the time Sasuke feels comfortable with the combination of Naruto's mouth, leg and evident want, he's wondering just exactly what they're doing. Naruto's got a hand clutching rhythmically at his ass, hips jolting and mouth detouring down his collarbone. It has him half-hard again and curious and uncertain all at once.

"…dobe," Sasuke rasps, somehow propping on his elbow and peering through his hair.

"Mmmhn?" Naruto has both hands around the waist and lower, molding them together and settles for a gentle twitch and squeeze while Sasuke hovers over him.

"…are we having sex?" Sasuke asks quite seriously, faltering, swaying lightly with Naruto's movements.

"—uh," Naruto opens his mouth to say something, eyes surprised and teasing, half-laughing and Sasuke, shaky and disoriented, doesn't know how to clarify just _what_ he wants it to be. "Do you _want _to?"

"…no," Sasuke pokes him in the chest (still serious). "Are we having it _right now_?"

"…uh…" Wisely, Naruto doesn't laugh despite the smirk teasing at his mouth. (He doesn't dare to even _think_ of how _virginal _Sasuke is.) "No?"

"…why not?"

"…it, uh…I'd…it wouldn't take much," Naruto replies, hoarsely, thumbs running under the ridge of Sasuke's hips. Sasuke watches him swallow, intrigued by the shifting in his throat, the way his blue-pretty eyes flicker over everything within spotting-distance. "Do you…?"

"…mmhn…" Sasuke scowls in concentration because Naruto's still cheating and hesitantly rolling his hips. "That was the whole point."

For a second, Naruto wants to ask if he could repeat that, just to be sure—thinking _–can't do it here—_kitchen, worst place ever—_he's okay with it?! He really wants to—!?_

"Your room—?" Naruto starts to say, unexpectedly winded, eyes darting to Sasuke's face just in case he wasn't serious—

—_still __**is**__ oh god he does—_

And Naruto, come what may, is completely fine with that. Absolutely. (Once-in-a-lifetime-_hell-yes_-I'm-fine-with-that-chance.)

Without the clothesline to hang the six-sheets on, Naruto has every intention of locating Sasuke's room, dropping Sasuke on his ass and promptly determining the best way to make Sasuke _sound _like that again, breathless and not-quite moaning.

" 'n the hall somewhere." Sasuke has the directions ready and waiting, thinks of it briefly as he pushes up Naruto's shirt enough to slide a palm up the chest and forgets in the next breath because Naruto's uncoiling underneath him, pushing up with hands hooked under his knees.

(…the sound Sasuke makes in protest can be considered squeaking, but don't tell Sasuke.)

Naruto doesn't let the swell of sloshdom stop him from getting on his knees, the first step in getting up and taking Sasuke with him. A moment later, Naruto praises luck and God for being upright, (still reeling,) with Sasuke's half-swaying as Naruto adjusts his pants, and Sasuke's too, since he couldn't seem to let go of Naruto's shirt and stand at the same time.

But Sasuke's legs still function, even if it meant going in a weird half-backwards, half-sideways way because Naruto's his main object of stability; with Naruto trading kisses and nipping at the pale skin of his upper shoulder, they're midway down the hall when Sasuke's feet slow out of habit to turn the corner of the branching corridor.

Of course, his timing is off and Naruto's momentum swings them around half-a-foot short and right into the wall. Huffing irritably, Sasuke pushes him back, too-warm and trying to concentrate.

"Which door?" Naruto's _still _out of breath from shock, supporting most of Sasuke's weight while the fingers of his left hand play with the hem of Sasuke's shirt. The other hand is off exploring a region yet untouched along Sasuke's side.

"Last door—" Sasuke jumps when a finger wiggles against his skin and scowls, thumping a fist against the solid chest after the third time. "Pay attention, dobe."

Naruto's grin is both wicked and amused, but the only thing he murmurs is "Last door on the…?"

"On the _right_," Sasuke finishes, tilting his head in a superior fashion as if he'd already mentioned it.

"On the right," Naruto echoes, right back to breathless because it was Sasuke's _room_ just ahead of them, as the blond tries to find a way to balance both Sasuke and himself and move the both of them past the corner.

It doesn't help to have Sasuke nuzzle the slope of his shoulder while leaning against him; Naruto huffs, half-laughing in exasperation, one arm looped around the sleek waist and the other hand trying to prod at Sasuke's leg to prompt him to move (even though it hasn't quite made it past Sasuke's ass.)

Of course, at this point Sasuke doesn't notice _or_ care whose hands are touching what; he's quite sure that the fingers sliding delicately across the blade of Naruto's shoulder are _his_ (and they're _under_ the shirt.) No doubt about it. He can feel the boy against him shift with each balance-stumbling breath, and Naruto is acutely aware of the way the pleasure pulls tight in his skin when Sasuke leans and sways into him.

At this rate, it's starting to look like the hallway is the top-candidate location choice. Naruto shudders, belly swirling tight and hot when both of Sasuke's hands go sweeping gradually up his back. It's not enough to deter him from his mission, even though his voice is distinctly hoarse. "Dammit, are we making out every five minutes, or we gonna find your room—?"

"Last door on the right," Sasuke tells him again, too distracted to bother with irritation (he's too busy sucking on the little red marks his teeth have left.)

A short, sharp little breath, complete with half-caught aggressive sound, is the only warning Sasuke gets before the hand cupping his bottom is joined by the other, both lifting before the dark-haired Uchiha can register the lack of contact with the floor.

After a second he realizes Naruto's smashing him up against something again—chances are the wall—and the blond is neatly supporting him while his hands hoist Sasuke's legs into position, and something primal-hot churns in the lowest part of his belly.

It's enthralling to actually _feel_ the muscles of the dobe's back tighten and stretch right under Sasuke's _hands_, and for a brief and equally dizzy moment of speculation, wonders if _this_ was having sex.

It's undeniably different to squeeze his thighs tight around Naruto's waist. A slow little wriggle sets his blood racing away from his head and Sasuke notices the hands clasping together just under his bottom. After careful consideration, Sasuke files away the sensory input for later examination.

"…is _this_—" Sasuke starts to mumble, settling into the supportive grip with his own arms locked over Naruto's shoulders, tousled unruly blond hair sliding through his fingers.

"Dammit, Sasuke—stop _wiggling_, or I'll fuckin' drop you—" Naruto gasps, a little strained, and presses the both of them back into the wall, hefting and shifting his grip while Sasuke does a decent impression of dead-weight and kisses him at the same time.

Seventeen seconds after Naruto hefts Sasuke up and against the wall, the blond jerks heavily back, Sasuke attached firmly to his front. He narrowly misses thunking into the wall and its potential violence if he drops Sasuke—who's making a high-pitched startled noise at the way they're veering down the hall—

And, cursing breathlessly with Sasuke yanking on his hair to direct him, Naruto ends up smacking the both of them into the last door on the right, instead.

"Found it!" Sasuke laughs somewhat breathily, hair mussed and gradually descending down the door with Naruto losing his grip, one hand somehow caught between them on Naruto's shirt and pleasantly numb. He doesn't even care that Naruto is there to witness such a sight.

And Sasuke certainly doesn't miss the way that Naruto's panting and regrouping for the task of opening the door, or that his damnable mouth is parted and damp against Sasuke's.

Naruto's pushing against him so hard that Sasuke doesn't even feel it when his legs are dropped, and hands clumsy with drink fumble in the vicinity of Sasuke's side and support him at the same time. Shifts his mouth to a tingling spot on Sasuke's neck until Naruto manages to successfully open the door (and keeps Sasuke from toppling backwards by getting him to straddle one of Naruto's legs.)

In the next moment, Naruto lifts him upright and crushes him tight to his front as he's given up on ever making Sasuke walk properly. No point in trying to find a lightswitch, moonlight shreds from the half-shuttered window, falling off the bed and patching over the floor. The door gets about half-way shut before stopping on some unseen obstacle but Naruto isn't paying attention to that, either.

Sasuke's hands are raking through tousled blond hair and pulling him closer, and Naruto can't do anything about the way the dark-haired Uchiha is kissing him—open, wet, devouring—because Naruto's trying to concentrate on making it the three strides to Sasuke's bed without stumbling.

All Sasuke is aware of, at the moment, is that trying to distract Naruto with nipping little kisses to the general throat area is very entertaining. Four half-starts and re-do's later, Naruto sways to a stop in his quest to get across the room and Sasuke feels his heels thumping into the mattress. For a moment, he's aware of the blond smirking at him in breathless, dark-eyed laughter—then Naruto tips him over and Sasuke hits the bed flat on his back, dizzy from the sudden shift in perspective.

"Asshole," Sasuke curses as Naruto crawls up across him, pleased with himself and attacking nip for nip.

"Whatever," Naruto tells him, pushing up Sasuke's shirt and bunching it at under his arms. "I want your shirt off, let go—"

Sasuke ignores him and tugs the neckline of his t-shirt back down to mouth Naruto's collarbone. Naruto tries again, with similar results. The third time Sasuke stubbornly yanks his shirt back down and _scowls_ like that, clutching firmly at the wrinkled, traumatized t-shirt Naruto was wearing, Naruto thinks it might be easier to just grab something sharp or rip it off.

And _then_ make him scowl like that again.

In the end, Naruto simply sticks his arms out and straightens backwards, trusting Sasuke's stubborn grip to hold.

One room-spins-while-upright moment later, Naruto grins at him cheekily while Sasuke pulls the shirt off his face, almost pouting at him. For a brief second, Sasuke is aware he has no chance of keeping his shirt on. Not with the way Naruto is watching him and half-illuminated with pale silver light.

(he's forgotten that _his_ shirt is only covering about two inches of his chest.)

Sasuke's still contemplating the issue and plucking at his shirt when Naruto leans down and removes it entirely, in about three or four tries. Sasuke comes out with static frizzled hair and one blushing, stubborn scowl.

But he doesn't mind as much when Naruto sweeps long dark hair from his face and presses another kiss to his mouth.

Too busy keeping a balance between breathing and wrestling Naruto's mouth for dominance, Sasuke certainly doesn't notice clever fingers unfastening his shorts and wiggling them low on his hips. That is, until Naruto's hands brush his sides and under his back and Sasuke lets out a squeaking yelp…

…and Naruto discovers that Sasuke is ticklish.

Naruto gives him two seconds to appreciate the perfect horror, as Sasuke utters "Don't you _dare_—" and Naruto claims the next thirty seconds for his own. Sasuke is dimly aware of hearing himself scream, squeal and giggle, often all at once, and Naruto's delighted laughter waiting behind it all.

His shorts disappear in his kicking efforts to squirm away, Naruto busy trying to pin his hands to the bed and steal a kiss. Sasuke, out of self-defense as Naruto's hands flicker around his sensitive flanks, reaches out and snatches back the upper hand.

Instantly, Naruto goes absolutely still with several abandoned gasps and Sasuke grins up at him, pleased with the power he's gained over the blond (just by one simple hold neatly executed through the unzippered part of Naruto's pants). Those blue eyes are narrow and dark with the pale light and Sasuke doesn't quite realize he's studying the curve of the idiot's cheek and parted, tongue-damp lips just above the shadows.

Experimentally, Sasuke gives him a squeeze, and Naruto's hands carefully shift their way to either side, hips dropping in imperceptible pleasure. Sasuke hears a muffled sound get swallowed whole, _enjoys_ the hot-curling ache it leaves in his middle, so he tries a different pressure.

"…cheater," Naruto breathes out and Sasuke doesn't classify what it feels like to have his hand wrapped around Naruto's erection, the heat and wetness on his fingers. The way it jumps with each half-drawn breath, with each twitch against his palm.

_There's more, isn't there?_ Sasuke thinks briefly, thrilled and too head-spun with drink to care. _Has to be. __**Want**__ to be—should've done this sooner—_and that's as far as he makes it before Naruto seizes control again, grasping and twisting Sasuke's wrists flat to the mattress and_ smirking _at him because the blond is quicker to nudge legs apart with his knees.

There are no protests, because Naruto drops in for a different type of kiss, hungry and seeking, luring out each sound Sasuke has to offer with every deft, twisting movement that Naruto makes between his wide-propped legs; Sasuke knows that Naruto's pants are bunched and close to kicked-off, they're almost naked, and Sasuke can't ignore it even if he tries, not like this.

(Not that he wants to, anyway.)

Pleasure numbs and blurs the sense of Naruto's hand against him again, his narrow waist and tight-muscled stomach, hands and quick-fire heat of his mouth. Somehow Naruto takes the time to banish all offending fabrics, lay possessive hands on everything within reach and kiss him again, all before Sasuke can come to terms with the fact that he's sprawled rather indecently (not to mention drunk-off-his-ass) on his own bed, and it's all Naruto's fault.

Every last god-damned bit of it (and the last thing he wants to do is _stop_.)

"S-Sasuke, mmm_mmnnh_ fuck _Sasuke_," Naruto is mumbling to Sasuke's skin, mouth tracing the words he doesn't know he's laying forth, half-crushing Sasuke into the bed with sheer weight alone. He can feel the spread of hips—warm-skinned naked hips and belly and thighs—sliding between his legs and the rest of him stationed over his body. A mouth on his skin. His hands, tangled in hair, sleeking over a shoulder, down the back and up again.

Sasuke recognizes the way Naruto's moving without ever having seen it, without knowing how he knows. Shifting his legs just _so _and rising to meet Naruto's unhurried twisting, clutching at the blond-haired boy that gave him such stinging pleasure—

Sasuke is distantly aware of a tiny _klik_-sound, but it's generally lost behind his awareness of Naruto braced on knees and bent to nip and suck at the muscle of his chest, the hand wrapped around his cock and the exquisite blinding _sensation_ it caused.

Then, whatever Naruto was doing down there between his legs feels _really_ weird and Sasuke gasps or curses because something slick is pushing _way_ too intimately into him.

"_Naruto_—" is his warning snarl, even though his efforts to yank Naruto away (as painfully as possible) are deflected, as Naruto peers up through his lashes, expression focused and intense.

"What?" the blond rasps, chin digging into Sasuke's sternum, the hand still holding swollen, sensitive flesh carefully pumping.

Trying to scowl at him, Sasuke pushes at his head and shifts uncomfortably. "Stoppit. What are you doing? What—" he grimaces when Naruto's arm tenses and whatever slick object is inside him _moves_, then snarls his fingers into pale hair and tugs back. "What is it? Do you even know what you're doing?"

"It's just my hand," Naruto drawls, pressing his grin to the thud of Sasuke's heartbeat, trying to inhale with the arousal _aching _through him, trying to forget about being nervous. "—and I know more than _you_ do."

In the darkness of his room, Sasuke allows the loose, shuddery heat spread over his face and snaps back, "Prove it, dobe."

"I _will_, if you'd just shut up and stop moving and _let me_," Naruto nips at his collarbone, pushing up until his face is closer to Sasuke's. His hand, now, is easing back and forth and Naruto repositions a few limbs—his _and _Sasuke's—until he's more or less braced over Sasuke.

In the moonlight, Sasuke's beautiful (even drunk) but Naruto will never, _ever _dare to tell him that. He's never going to mention how _nervous-as-hell_ he is, naked on Sasuke's bed and one cliff-edge away from confirming everything he's only ever read about.

With _Sasuke._

—and there's no chance in _hell_ Naruto will change his mind.

Sasuke's waiting, watching him and Naruto can see the flush on his face even in the moonlight. Naruto doesn't think he can breathe for the sight of what's happening, of _Sasuke_, even as he murmurs, "Keep your legs here," and takes his hand away.

Sasuke gives him a puzzled, inebriated version of _What the hell are you doing now, stupid?_ as Naruto takes himself in hand and gives Sasuke a glimpse of a few strokes.

"It'll…uh, probably—you know, feel weird…"

"What will?" Sasuke asks, frowning, shifting his legs until they don't feel numb, eyes too busy trying to see the rest of Naruto's body through the shadows, more than dizzy and still enduring the way the room slowly twisted on its axis. "You going to do something or not?"

"Yeah, I—when I—" with one shuddery intake, Naruto stares down at him, braced on his arm and studying the pale features. "If it hurts, tell me to stop."

"If _what _hurts—" Sasuke starts to mutter irritably, trying to scowl at him—changing it to surprised, curious exasperation as Naruto starts to push their hips together (he thinks it's the start of another rub-against-Naruto session)—and the rigid part of Naruto slips partially inside with a shocking twist of pain, unexpectedly larger than he thought possible.

Sasuke gasps, (thinks he does but doesn't) and tries again, head reeling and no air left to make the sharp noise of pain waiting in his chest. _Inside me_–is his dull, breathless thought, lips bitten into numbness. _This_— as Naruto attempts a gentle barely-there thrust and gets a little deeper.

It hurts almost worse than the sting of battle-gained wounds, a stretching pain that Sasuke isn't sure is worth the embarrassment of getting drunk in front of Naruto—hell, getting _naked_ in front of him and doing all sorts of perverted things—

_But this is_— he thinks through a grimace and bracing against Naruto's weight and registering the soft, hesitant tension when Naruto makes sure not to move too fast.

"Hurt?" Naruto manages to ask hoarsely, arms shaking.

Sasuke peers at him through his hair, listening to the bed squeak when Naruto shifted his knees, large and painfully hot deep between his legs and knows without a doubt he's not going to let Naruto know.

"Is this it?" he manages to drawl, plucking at his sides and squirming as much as he dared until his legs regained their blood-flow.

"_Bastard_," Naruto curls a grin at him in recognition of the challenge, strange and breathless and hungry. Then his arms shift until his hips fall a bit lower—

—_rocking_ into him and pointing out just how far he could take this.

The second thrust definitely teases free a sound from Sasuke, half-bitten and startled to match the heated flush on his face, aware and unable to define the sensation of Naruto moving against him, into him, the _slide_ of them together. It stings with a burn that isn't really pain, a discomforting thickness that even alcohol doesn't soften.

_But it's not bad_, Sasuke will remember thinking, taking only a moment to catalogue the way he gasps for breath—the way he _doesn't_ when Naruto brushes closer to something better than the dull ache. The way Naruto's biting his lip and gasping despite it and the hard line of his stomach that precedes the drive of his hips.

Then between the rolling thrusts, Naruto drops a little more until he's braced on his elbows, mouth pressing to Sasuke's throat. Hands pull at Sasuke's hips to change the angle and pressing him flat beneath his weight, and for a moment—

It's not bad but spine-wrenching _good_ (even if it does make him gasp like a girl), Naruto's back arching and sliding under his hands, smirk hidden at the pulse and starting all over.

"…_see_?" Naruto's murmuring, husky with a laugh he presses to Sasuke's mouth, trading breath and sound before moving on to concentrate on the curving muscled shoulder, memorizing how certain movements make Sasuke_ moan _like that despite the way Sasuke's clawing at his back.

For the span of countless minutes, he makes Sasuke _his_, even if it's just the one time and Sasuke never talks to him again; Naruto is determined to stake his claim and does so by moving the way he _wants_ to do this, quick and deep, blind with the thrill because Sasuke doesn't seem to mind.

Not if the breathless way he throws his head to the side and cries out is any indication. Or the way Sasuke digs a hand against the mattress, the other pushing at Naruto's chest to help his hips meet the demanding pace,

Naruto feels him go unbearably tight and curses without hearing anything, the thud of glass-sharp pleasure roaring through him. Sasuke comes fiercely beneath him, mouth parted in breaking pleasure, soundless and arched taut through everything flashing blue-white behind his eyes. Naruto hears him drag in half a breath, the voiceless swallow in his throat and still so _tight_—

—_beautiful and bitter and mine_—and everything cracks across his senses and moaning or growling out some undefinable word, Naruto's hitting his own insanely intense orgasm with hips snapping a notch slower and deep as possible. He's barely breathing (couldn't even if he tried) and the sensation of climax with Sasuke so _tight_ rolls him under blinding rush.

And when the numb tingling prickle fades a little from his mind, hoping dimly he hadn't passed out or something equally undignified, Naruto presses the side of his face against Sasuke. He cracks his eyes open to see the skin of Sasuke's arm and chest, pale in the moonlight, rising quickly for air and prickled with goosebumps.

"Mmngh," the blond pauses to clear a scratchy voice and shifts until his chin is digging into Sasuke's chest again. "Sasuke?" he questions softly, testing the strain of his legs as he eased up on his hands.

"Mmnn…?" Dark eyes peering half-open from behind shadowy hair, Sasuke shifts his head to face Naruto's directly. His legs twist back into a more normal position, and after Naruto carefully disengages (with a discreet face for the mess), he's _almost _smiling while Naruto gropes for a suitable cleaning cloth.

"Did you—" Naruto glances at him, the darkness and lingering haze dropping his voice to a hushed, nervous tone. "Did you_ like _it?"

"Mnn…"

"…Sasuke?" Naruto leans over and peers at him, rueful affection twisting his mouth. "Damn you, bastard. you're such a lightweight..." he murmurs, daring to brush a hand against the face and slide back the hair.

…because now he's got to clean up _both_ of them.

-&-

…there's a raucous little sparrow chirping somewhere, and Sasuke sleepily thinks how much he's going to enjoy killing it the moment it gets close enough. Painfully, for daring to make such a racket at an ungodly hour.

Blearily, Sasuke covers his head with his pillow to block out the obscenely bright daylight trying to stab his eyes. Then, pricked by some instinct, he peeks from the relative shadows.

Naruto waits stretched out on his stomach, fast asleep with one hand lax near his face. The pillows smushed between his head and the wall, one leg poking out of the covers, and Sasuke waits for the heart-attack to happen.

_So, I didn't wander home completely smashed and dreamt I had sex with Naruto._

_It just _happened_, instead. _

There's even a suspicious ache lurking at the bottom of his spine.)

Stirring, fingers twitch and Naruto draws in a deeper breath, and Sasuke watches a glint of unfocused blue from behind the lashes, trying to figure out what he was going to say—

The blond makes a sleepy noise, rolling onto his back with the exhale. A foot nudges the curve of Sasuke's calf, but he doesn't move just in case the blond was awake and thought Sasuke was still sleeping. He can't see anything of Naruto's face but his cheek and the edge of his ear.

It takes a minute or two for Naruto to rise out of sleep enough to yawn, stretching unexpectedly and Sasuke is surprised at how much he likes the way it looks. Naruto slaps a hand to his face and rubs, yawning again before his head turns to locate Sasuke. Hazy, odd-blue eyes linger on the pillow in puzzlement and an amused little smile teased the edge of his mouth.

A minute or so passes. (seven seconds, really.)

"…so, uhm…was it good for you?" Naruto asks with a grin and an arm to block a potentially lethal reaction, but Sasuke only groans against the hangover crawling up his spine and tries to suffocate him with his pillow.

"Aw, come on, I'm serious!"

"Idiot. Nngh. What time is it?"

"…tch. How the hell should I know? It's your room."

"Get off my bed," Sasuke tells him while trying to move the blond away with his feet. "Off, now."

"_Sa-_suke," Naruto whines, even as he obligingly rolls off the bed, landing with a solid _thmp!_ and muttering under his breath about pushy, stingy bastards. Then: "Oh—hey. Found your clock. It's after eleven, by the way, and you're welcome."

"_What?! _" Sasuke exclaims, pushing himself nearly upright to peer over the bed at Naruto, cursing and scrambles off with a wince or three, nearly kneeing Naruto in the crotch in his haste to land.

"The _hell_, Sasuke," Naruto grumbles, swatting at him and peering at him upside down while Sasuke scrambled to find clothes. "It's not even _noon_."

A shirt and a suspicious-looking pair of boxers smack into his face and a terse "We were meeting Kakashi at eight, you moron!" is the only explanation he needs.

"Oh, _fuck_."

--

"Well, glad to see my two time-illiterate students could join us!" Kakashi calls cheerfully from his perch on the railing, staring steadfast into his small orange book.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Naruto answers weakly, glancing at Sakura who's mouthing _'Why were you late?'_ then to Sasuke who's just as carefully pretending not to look in his direction.

"Well? What's your excuse? It better be a good one; we're wasting Sakura's valuable free time."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto squawks out. Sakura looks mildly guilty and even Sasuke narrows his eyes at Kakashi.

"Let's see…today was going to be easy, one mission and that's it…but I guess _both_ of you get to run laps and do tactical ops, and Sakura gets some free time. Next time, you won't be late, will you?"

"That's not fair," Naruto grumbles, tugging at his jacket collar.

"Still waiting on those excuses, Uzumaki."

"We, uh…" Naruto spares one shuttered glance for Sasuke, still uncomfortably tugging at his jacket.

"We were drinking last night, and woke up late," Sasuke answers coolly, faintly scowling.

"Well," Kakashi replies in the slowest drawling _delight_. "That explains why you're wearing his shirt, huh?"

Naruto's face is both pink and pale as he slides a wide-eyed glance to Sasuke—who's wearing a particular dark t-shirt and Naruto remembers exactly _how_ it came off. "Uh—"

For a second, he stares, as Sasuke glances down and shrugs and Naruto knows he's not the only one who witnesses the smirk tugging on that mouth—but he's the only one who knows exactly what it means.

"I must've grabbed the wrong one."

_But if he's wearing mine…_Naruto hears himself make a choking sound of shock as he yanks down the zipper to his jacket and pulls it open, baring to the world a slightly crumpled collar that hides half his face and flushed out of brilliant embarrassment,

Sakura blinks in perplexed mirth, even as Kakashi starts to snicker and Sasuke slaps a hand to his face.

"…idiot," Sasuke sighs.

(…just wait 'till Sasuke wants his underwear back.)

_Fin_

A/N – damn. This thing started small and didn't stay that way. I haven't done a proper sex scene in forever. I guess this really isn't a PWP…but they just developed on their own! I have no clue where Virgin!Sasuke and OpportunityKnocks!Naruto came from…

What can I say? Getting them plastered always works...

Happy Bday Tsaiko!! snugs (omg sorry it's so friggin late).


End file.
